1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collator apparatus for assembling a plurality of continuous forms into a sequence of multi-layer forms.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a numbering device for a collator apparatus.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Collators are machines for assembling together a plurality of continuous forms into a sequence of multi-layer forms. For example, in a business transaction, when an invoice is sent to a customer the invoice is usually typed on a multi-layer form. More specifically, the top copy receives the type print and is sent to the customer together with a pressure sensitive copy thereof on the layer immediately under the top copy.
Also, a further pressure sensitive copy which is disposed immediately under the pressure sensitive customer copy is retained by the supplier for accounts records.
In a large establishment, many invoices will be generated and it is usual for the aforementioned multi-layer forms to be assembled together and printed with an invoice number prior to feeding such blank multi-layer forms to a printing machine for printing the invoice information thereon.
However, a problem exists in that multi-layer forms are made in various form lengths for different types of invoices. Accordingly, separate individual numbering units are required in order to be able to handle the various form lengths because they require different radius wheels for supporting the numbers in order to match the speed of the paper while keeping the printed number in synchronism with the form to be printed.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem of requiring a plurality of different numbering wheels. Accordingly, in the collator of the present invention, only a single wheel is required, the movement of which can be altered to synchronize with any length form.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood by those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.